Am I Strong? (XiuHan)
by Windboo
Summary: 'Rasakanlah kehadiranku, bayangkanlah aku saat kau merasa kesepian, meskipun itu hanya sebuah bayang yang tidak nampak dariku. Saranghae Kim Minseok' "Nado saranghae, Xi Luhan" Luhan masih ada untuk Xiumin meskipun Luhan berada jauh dari Xiumin, Luhan masih perduli terhadap Xiumin sampai kapanpun itu. an EXO FanFiction... Luhan x Minseok always...


"Am I Strong?"

Luhan x Minseok/Xiumin

K+

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship

Adapted from - Sad Song Instrumental

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Semilir angin berhembus kencang, mereka berlomba-lomba menerjang apapun yang dilaluinya. Daun-daun berhamburan keatas rumput hijau yang lembab. Tetesan embun singgah disetiap daun-daun yang masih sanggup bertahan diranting coklat. Pohon oak yang kokoh berdiri tegak disetiap sudut taman kota Seoul. Sesosok pemuda terlihat tengah menatap sekitar dengan wajah datar. Pemuda ini sebut saja Xiumin, seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenal kuat dan tangguh. Tapi apakah yang dikatakan itu semuanya benar? Tentu saja tidak, setiap manusia pasti ada titik kelemahan dari dirinya, begitupun dengan pemuda ini.<p>

Tangan kecil pemuda itu menarik sebuah benda bulat dari kantong jaket tebalnya, tangan dinginnya mengusap benda tersebut, ada sebuah nama ditengah-tengah benda itu

'Luhan'

"Apakah ini takdir dari semua ini? Jika itu benar, aku akan berusaha ikhlas meskipun itu akan membuatku jatuh" Xiumin menggenggam benda itu dan menaruhnya kedalam kantong jaketnya lagi.

Wajah putih itu tampak memerah, mata yang semula bersinar kini tampak buram oleh hiasan hitam yang melingkar disekitar matanya. Bibir yang dulu merah bak cherry kini hanya merah karena sebuah gigitan tertahan dari sang pemilik. Ya Xiumin menahan tangisan dengan menggigit bibirnya. Menangisi kepergian Luhan.

"Xiumin"

Xiumin menoleh, menemukan sosok yang selama ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan tawa, kesedihan dan cinta. Tapi sekarang apakah hari-hari itu akan ada lagi untuknya?

"Luhan"

Luhan berjalan pelan menghampiri tubuh lemah Xiumin, tangan putih Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Xiumin untuk duduk disebuah kursi taman.

Xiumin tahu ini hanya kebetulan, Luhan sudah pergi darinya. Luhan tidak akan kembali, jikapun kembali apakah Xiumin bisa ikut pergi bersamanya?

"Kau berjanji akan selalu menjagaku, Lu" suara serak khas orang menahan tangis terlihat jelas disetiap kata yang Xiumin ucapkan. Luhan dapat mendengarnya, bodoh jika Luhan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku selalu menjagamu, meskipun kita terpisah seperti ini"

TES  
>TES<p>

Tetesan pertama berasal dari embun yang jatuh mengenai rambut Xiumin, dan tetesan kedua berasal dari pelupuk indah Xiumin yang sedari tadi sudah tergenang oleh air matanya.

"Aku bodoh, seharusnya aku tidak menagisi mu seperti ini, kau tahu, kau terlalu berharga untuk kulupakan, Lu. Kau yang selama ini selalu disampingku, menjagaku. Tapi sekarang kau pergi dan apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tidak ada?"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Luhan. Luhan memeluk Xiumin dalam, menautkan tangannya yang kurus bersama tangan putih Xiumin.

"Jangan tangisi aku Min, aku pergi bukan untuk ditangisi"

"Jika kau tidak ingin ditangisi mengapa kau pergi?"

Luhan hanya terdiam. Melepas pelukannya dari Xiumin.

"Aku lelah, kau tahu yang membuatku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang hanya karena dirimu. Jika kau tidak ada mungkin dari dulu aku sudah pergi jauh"

Xiumin menatap wajah pucat itu lama, apakah dia tahu jika Xiumin sama sepertinya, merasakan sakit dan lelah tapi dia bisa bertahan juga karena Luhan, tapi Luhan sudah pergi. Sanggupkah Xiumin tetap bertahan dengan semua ini?

"Aku tahu, dan bisakah aku bertahan tanpamu?

"Kau bisa Xiumin, tanpaku kau harus bisa, masih ada Kai, Chen, Lay dan lainnya yang masih setia berdiri disampingmu. Tetaplah bertahan"

Senyum kecil namun menyakitkan Xiumin perlihatkan pada Luhan.

"Kau benar, tapi kau tidak tahu apakah hari-hariku akan sama seperti dulu, saat masih ada kau, Luhan"

luhan tidak menjawab, matanya fokus pada Xiumin yang dari tadi tidak menatap wajahnya. Xiumin berubah, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu yang terlihat kuat, sekarang Xiumin sangat lemah.

"Aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Xiumin. Turuti apa yang dulu sering aku ucapkan padamu."

Luhan berdiri, beranjak pergi menjauh perlahan dari Xiumin.

"Kau juga, Luhan"

Luhan menoleh, tersenyum manis meninggalkan sosok kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

Semilir angin kembali berhembus kencang, menerpa wajah dan melintasi telinga Xiumin dengan lembut. Xiumin menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk dengan hati yang lelah dan sakit.

'Jika kau rindu padaku, peluk aku sesukamu Xiumin"

.

'Apabila kau tidak bisa memeluk ku, maka genggamlah tanganku, meskipun hanya sedetik'

.

'Namun jika kau tidak bisa menggenggam tanganku, maka sentuhlah aku, meskipun itu hanya jari telunjukmu yang menyentuh kulitku'

.

'Tapi jika menyentuh ku saja kau masih tidak bisa, maka-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Rasakanlah kehadiranku, bayangkanlah aku saat kau merasa kesepian, meskipun itu hanya sebuah bayang yang tidak nampak dariku. Saranghae Kim Minseok'

"Nado saranghae, Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung"

Mata itu tampak terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sesosok pemuda tinggi yang tengah menatap khawatir padanya.

Pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Xiumin hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" pemuda didepan Xiumin bertanya sambil memegang kening hangat Xiumin.

"Luhan"

Pemuda didepan Xiumin tersenyum pahit saat mendengar Xiumin menyebut nama Luhan.

"Luhan hyung di Beijing, hyung. Kau rindu padanya?"

Seperkian detik Xiumin terdiam hingga sebuah anggukan kecil dari Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan pemuda didepannya ini. Pemuda tadi hanya diam menatap hyung nya ini dalam.

"Luhan hyung pasti merindukan mu juga hyung, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan mengabarimu. Jja kita makan, semua member sudah menunggu dari tadi hyung"

Pemuda tadi hendak berdiri, namun ditahan Xiumin.

"Kai, gomawo"

Kai menoleh

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih hyung, aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk menjagamu selama Luhan hyung tidak ada"

Jujur, untuk sekarang Xiumin masih sangat membutuhkan Luhan, meskipun Kai membantunya tapi itu hanya beberapa saat. Xiumin masih merindukan sosok Luhan. Xiumin harus bertahan tanpa Luhan disampingnya.

Xiumin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai. Saat hendak berdiri dari ranjangnnya, benda persegi panjang miliknya bergetar, tampak sebuah pesan tergambar disana.

'Dari Luhan'

Xiumin dan Kai pun sama-sama tersenyum saat melihat nama sipengirim diponsel Xiumin.

Luhan masih ada untuk Xiumin meskipun Luhan berada jauh dari Xiumin, Luhan masih perduli terhadap Xiumin sampai kapanpun itu.

.

.

.

END

Meskipun hanya cerita absurd mungkin ini bisa menggambarkan betapa pentingnnya Luhan untuk Xiumin, ya kan? :')


End file.
